Ambivalence
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: She's soft, gentle and affectionate, she's the opposite of the dominating Alpha that comes and ravages her at night, she's submissive and willing to bed with the naturally dominant being. It's a balance, a balance that remains that way. Until it doesn't.


_**Rated: M**_

 _ **Sexual Content.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Romance and Angst**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **This is a sequel to 'Tame'**_

* * *

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Containg Girl Penis Kara, Don't like it, don't read, please. You have been warned.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Ambivalence**_

She growls softly, she grunts and groans, pleased with the attention and praise she's receiving from the fragile human, she feels the woman under her kissing a trail up and down the side of her neck, she feels nails digging into her back and shoulder blades.

She swells with pride as The ravenette moans, Moans about how well endowed she was, about how well she filled her and completed her. She loved it, the attention the human gave to her while they were in bed, it was nice, it gave her a true boost in confidence and only served to fuel her ego and her Alpha desire to keep coming back to this very same human. It was an overwhelming desire to find the woman and mate with her, and if they weren't mating, they'd be curled up together somewhere watching a movie or simply just basking in each others presence.

She felt comfortable, she didn't feel threatened by the Heiress's presence due to her familial tie with the notorious Lex Luthor, rather she felt safe, and able to be herself with the woman, which she'd haven't been for a while, she was constantly playing her true origins off for so long that it was starting to frustrate her, but alas, before she could snap, in came Lena Luthor, the human who's made her feel 'normal.

"Oh", Lena moaned as she felt the knot lock them together, she released a content sigh when she felt Kara's warmth shooting into her, the seed reaching the deepest depths of her womb. "God, I love your body.", Lena huffed out as she pressed her lips against Kara's tense shoulder.

Kara's chest rumbled with soft purrs, feeling confidence filling her to the brim.

Lena's hands ran up and down Kara's strong back, the muscles tensing and relaxing under her fingertips, she shivered when she meet Kara's tender gaze; a gaze that she isn't sure Kara is even aware she's making, she simply smiles softly and brings a hand to the side of the Alpha's face, she caresses the cheek and leans up slightly, she makes the gesture of wanting to kiss Kara clear, and she doesn't have to wait long for a response because Kara quickly leans down and meets her halfway.

Both women close their eyes and melt into their kiss, they bask in the feeling it ignites in them, and they start to moan once Kara begins to move her hips a bit, the sheets slid further off Kara's body and they end up just over her lower body.

Lena whimpers when she feels the Kryptonian harden inside of her, she smiles against the blonde's lips, she knows that Kara will be cumming inside her again, even with the Knot keeping them together, Kara was still very capable of cumming again.

"Mmm", the heiress moans, her breath growing uneven against the Danvers's lips. "I love you", Lena whispers softly as she finally breaks their kiss, her eyes remain closed, she shifts and wraps her arms around the Alpha and hugs the kryptonian closer, her legs wrapping around the Alpha's lower body.

Kara tenses heavily, she feels her heart begin to beat faster. She remains quiet, just soaking in the Luthor's words, she's unsure suddenly, and she begins to think, think that Lena had just said those three words without much thought, that those words simply just slipped out of her mouth while in a haze of lust. The Alpha is slightly hesitant, but eventually buries her face in the crook of Lena's neck, she turns her head slightly, moving her face to nuzzle into the area with her nose. She doesn't know why she does it, but she does. It's her way of affection, her way of telling Lena that she cares about her as well.

Lena moans when she feels teeth begin nipping at the skin on the side of her neck, she keeps her eyes closed, she clings to the supers body as it moves in a steady rocking pace.

"Mine", a purr rumbles in Kara's chest, a purr that doesn't come off as aggressive like a growl does, but rather the purr signifies that the Alpha has grown to bare gentle affections towards the human.

Lena brings her hands up and buries them in Kara's hair, she keeps Kara's head in place and nods, agreeing with the blonde, "All yours", she whimpers.

Kara's tongue laps at the bruise she created with her teeth and constant sucking, she sighs contently, content that Lena willingly accepts Being hers. "Just Mine", she whispers as she feels her knot ready to release more of her seed into the human.

Lena feels the kryptonian's muscle tensing and pulling, she knows to expect Kara's seed to fill her again,"Can we turn over, Darling?", Lena asks softly.

Kara nods and shifts, she feels the Heiress's hands leave her scalp, "Of course.", Kara sighs softly and does what Lena wants, she gently turns them over, Lena's body now laying on hers, "Better?"

Lena nods and presses a chaste kiss against the super's chest, a small smile curling her lips as she begins to sit up, "I like it when you knot me.", she admits a bit shyly.

The Blonde feels a small smile coming on, she carefully settles her hands on Lena's hips and she begins to move her hips, she grunts softly and releases a small shaky breath, "I like knoting you", Kara admits as her eyes settle on the view of Lena's perfect bouncing breasts as she feels Lena's hips meeting her movements, "I like...doing this with you.", the Blonde groaned softly, her head sunk into the pillow as she arched up slightly, pushing her hips up, she tensed and released a grunt.

The heiress gasped softly when she suddenly felt warmth spreading around inside of her, she knew that Kara had came in her again, she brought her hands over taut abs and continued to move her hips.

Kara growled lightly as her body relaxed, she shifted and began to sit up, slowly wrapping her arms around the fragile woman and leaned forwards once she was in a sitting position, she groaned softly and began to presses kisses against Lena's breasts, "You're going to make me cum again, Lena.", she said with a small grunt.

Lena shivered and brought her hands up and put them over Kara's shoulder, "Good, I want you to.", she licked her lips as she felt her own release coming, she felt the familiar coil of pleasure tightening in her lower abdomen.

The Alpha released a ragged breath, she kissed a trail from Lena's chest to her the side of her neck, enjoying the growing intimacy that has been growing between them, until she began to feel the odd sensation of her teeth tuning, "Lena", a growl came about.

Lena hummed as she continued to move her hips, whimpering softly as the penis continued to grow hard despite cumming inside her just moments ago.

"Wait, Stop, Lena.", Kara commanded suddenly and forcefully stopped Lena from moving, she stilled her by her holding her down by her hips.

Lena released a startled gasp at feeling Kara's hands grip her a little too roughly, She winced, which Kara took note of

"Sorry, Lena I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to be that rough.", Kara released a shaky breath, she felt a pang of guilt hit her, "I...Fuck…", Kara screwed her eyes shut and looked away from the ravenette in what was clearly shame.

Lena's facial expression turned into one of sympathy and affection, she sighed softly and brought her hands over the sides of Kara's face, she made the blonde look at her. "Hey, Hey, It's fine. Just...what happened?", Lena spoke softly, she caressed the Alpha's face and maintained eye contact, she wanted to comfort the visibly bothered Alpha. a part of her simply acted out of reflex.

Kara looked concerned and uncomfortable, she knew what she felt, she knew what it meant. The way her teeth burned and ached, ached to attached themselves to the Skin over Lena's neck and simply sink into the soft skin. She knew that it was the way of her body telling her that Lena was fit for her, that Lena, a mere human was worthy of becoming her equal, Her mate.

Kara wasn't sure if she wanted that. How she felt about that.

"Kara?", Lena's soft voice broke Kara's train of thought.

Kara nodded and looked away, "I uh, I'm tired.", She says, her voice comes out cold and distant, opposite of what her tone has been since they shared their first time.

Lena feels something in her sink a bit, she feels a pang of sadness hit her. "Oh...okay.", she removes her hand from Kara's face when she feels Kara beginning to lean back down, she felt Kara pulling her with her.

Kara screws her eyes shut and mentally curses herself, she can smell it. She can smell the scent of Lena's sadness. Kara frowned heavily as she realized this, Lena's scent was changing.

The heiress merely laid her head on the super's chest, she closed her eyes and attempted to force herself to sleep. She felt a feeling of uncertainty and anxiousness wash over her suddenly, it was odd to her, the feeling that just came over her. She frowned deeply, sadly as the feeling swirled in her chest.

The Alpha simply remained still, thinking, thinking many thoughts. She knew what was happening, she knew why She had kept coming back to the Luthor. It was because of Lena's scent, because of how good and how...unexplainably attractive the scent was to her. Lena's scent was unlike any other she'd ever caught whiff of, the scent was addicting and oh so impossible to stay away from. Deep down she knew why exactly this was.

It was because Lena Luthor was her soulmate.

* * *

Morning had come in the form of the sun's rays slipping past the partly open curtains, it's brightness was enough to awaken the heiress, she stirred around for a moment, reluctant to wake up, but at the feeling of sudden emptiness washing over her, she opened her eyes and shifted to sit up.

Emerald eyes looked around, she found that she was alone.

Alone.

The heiress's lips curled into a sad smile, she felt something tugging at her heart as it skipped with pain, she felt her chest tighten as she looked around to her right and caught sight of the pill next to a glass of water awaiting her on her bedside table.

Of course, she thought to herself suddenly, the thought washing in like a wave of harsh freezing water.

Maybe she was stupid for thinking that they could be something more.

Lena screwed her eyes shut, internally thinking that Kara's odd behavior was her fault. She grew too comfortable with the idea of maybe...just maybe, her and Kara could be something more serious, that maybe the Alpha would grow to love her back, instead of just loving her body.

She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest, she curled up and whimpered softly in the suddenly cold room.

Her heart aching.

Her heart breaking.


End file.
